Cronicas de un mal dia
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Un mal dia relatado por el personaje que lo esta viviendo, a veces hay que saber leer las señales que tratan de advertirnos algo importante.


**Ohayou mina-san! Este es un pequeño oneshot, no tiene romance, no se como clasificarlo en realidad, simplemente se me ocurrio mientras caminaba en la calle y me iba muriendo de frio hehehe en fin, si les agrada, dejenme un review :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Crónicas de un mal día**

**6h30 de la mañana. **

El odioso sonido del despertador hace que me despierte con un sobresalto. Abro los ojos con dificultad. Los días han sido demasiado atareados desde que regrese a Konoha, mi pueblo natal. Solo he venido a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes, pero todas mis amigas quieren verme. Saber cómo es vivir en la gran ciudad. Hice una pesadilla toda la noche que se repetía y repetía cada vez que lograba conciliar un poco el sueño, y siento el cansancio acumulado hasta los huesos.

Me siento al borde de la cama, mi cara se ve demacrada, un pequeño dolor de cabeza se empieza a instalar, pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, no puedo quedarme acostada. Me visto después de tender la cama en la que estoy durmiendo en casa de mis padres. La miro, deseando volver a meterme entre las sabanas, sí, definitivamente quisiera quedarme acostada. Volteo a verme al espejo, mis ojos grises están cansados, mi cabello negro totalmente despeinado, debería de cortármelo, pienso, mientras trato de desenredarlo.

Prendo la tele para ver el canal del tiempo. Caigo sobre las noticias. Un accidente automovilístico ha hecho 5 muertos, 11 heridos. Sirvo agua caliente en la taza para hacerme un té rojo Pu-Erh. Mis ojos se quedan fijados en la ventana, la nieve brilla tanto que me deslumbra, tomo la taza en mi mano sin pensar en lo caliente que esta y me quemo, la suelto inmediatamente y cae al suelo quebrándose en pedazos. El líquido rojo se esparce poco a poco por el mosaico blanco de la cocina. Pierdo valiosos minutos limpiando.

**7h37 de la mañana**

Salgo en retraso por culpa de la taza que rompí. Tomo una chamarra blanca, la lila la perdí, una corriente eléctrica me sorprende, me apresuro a cerrar mi abrigo antes de salir. Trato de acelerar el paso para ganar el tiempo perdido. El frio quema mis mejillas y cada que inhalo hace que me duele el pecho, exhalo vaho. Toso. Aún no he logrado curarme de la tos que tengo desde hace más de 5 semanas. Un enorme camión de basura me corta el paso. Doy pequeños saltos para intentar guardar el calor. Trato de recordar la pesadilla que me asecho toda la noche, pero es en vano. El camión se mueve al fin, esta vez, aunque corra no llegare a la hora.

Camino rápido para contrarrestar el frio, aunque no parece servir de nada, mis pies y mis manos se congelan a tal grado que empiezo a no sentirlos. Llego al metro y un hombre canta una canción demasiado deprimente. Pago mi boleto y al entrar veo a un niño llorando porque se cayó de rodillas bajando las escaleras eléctricas. Me apresuro. En el vagón varias personas vienen ocupadas viendo el periódico, escuchando su música, leyendo su celular. Un hombre se me queda viendo. Intento ignorarlo, pero su mirada pesa demasiado. Lo veo. Sus obscuros ojos hacen contraste con sus dientes amarillos y la gabardina negra que lleva puesta. Sonríe y dice cosas en una lengua que no entiendo. Mi dolor de cabeza se hace sentir un poco más fuerte, tengo nauseas.

**8h50 de la mañana**

Llego en retardo a mi cita con el doctor. La secretaria me dice que tengo que esperar a que pasen dos personas más. Tomo una revista después de alegar un rato con ella. Caigo sobre un anuncio en donde hay naranjas sanguíneas expuestas, hago una mueca de disgusto ante la imagen. Volteo la página, la muerte de un famoso de Hollywood, asesinado en su propia casa. Paso al fin con el doctor que me dice que la tos pasara sola. Gracias por nada. Y sigo intentando recordar mi pesadilla.

**11h00 de la mañana. **

Veo un supermercado cuando voy en el autobús de regreso a casa. Recuerdo que tengo que pasar a comprar un ingrediente que falta para una receta. Recibo un mensaje de mi jefa que está en la gran ciudad. Despedida. Me bajo del autobús para hablar con ella. Cuelgo molesta. Nunca le caí bien a Kurenai. Siento como la rabia empieza a darme dolor de estómago. Mi cabeza va a explotar.

**12h00 del día. **

Me apresuro porque necesito hacer la comida antes de irme a ver a una de mis amigas, la última que me queda por visitar, chica simpática de cabello rubio. Tomo la carne roja y la pongo en el sartén. Veo cómo se va cociendo poco a poco, cambiando de rojo vivo a color café. Mi cerebro me lleva a recordar el montón de problemas de dinero que tengo. Totalmente quebrada. El tiempo se pasa rápidamente sin darme cuenta mientras cocino. Tengo que apurarme, la cita con Ino es a las 2 de la tarde y ya es la 1h20. Termino de hacer la comida, pero no me da tiempo de comer. Pienso que ella me invitara algo. Salgo corriendo, mismo frio en las mejillas, en las manos y en los pies, misma canción deprimente al llegar metro, gente por doquier y bullicio. Y mi cerebro sigue desesperadamente intentando recordar la pesadilla de la noche.

**2h13 de la tarde.**

Mi amiga abre la puerta de su casa. Sonríe. Sonrió. Nos abrazamos. Me siento en su sofá, me ofrece agua. Ella habla y habla. Yo escucho. Su bebé acaba de nacer, es bonito, pero llora mucho. Siento punzadas en mi cerebro. Llega el turno de hacerme preguntas. Miento otra vez, como lo hice con todas las demás. Todo bien, feliz, mi trabajo es genial, mis cursos a medio tiempo van viento en popa. Me esfuerzo en seguir sonriendo aunque no tenga ganas de hacerlo, me duelen mis cachetes por tanto esfuerzo.

**4h25 de la tarde**

Mi amiga no me ha ofrecido nada de comer. Mi estómago empieza a gruñir. El dolor de cabeza arrecia. Mi espalda empieza a tensarse por estar mal sentada durante más de dos horas. Odio ser tan tímida. Miento. Mi madre me espera en casa para ir de compras. Me despido de ella, de su esposo y su bebe. Escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí. Suspiro aliviada de ya no tener que estar sonriendo. Salgo del edificio y camino en el frio.

Veo que hay un supermercado. Paso a buscar el famoso ingrediente que llevo buscando desde hace una semana para la receta que tengo que hacer. Solo pierdo mi tiempo, salgo sin comprar nada, aunque de todas formas solo traía tres yenes en la bolsa...camino sin voltear a ver a nadie a mi alrededor, fijando mi celular, él ni siquiera se acuerda de mí…Si tan solo recibiera un mensaje suyo, mi día sería un buen día. Pero el teléfono estuvo desesperadamente callado en todo el día. Paso entre dos carros estacionados sin apartar mi vista de la pantalla brillante.

**4h55 de la tarde**

Siento algo helado en el estómago. Un escalofrió recorre mi columna vertebral. Caigo arrodillada. Escucho a alguien decirme cosas en una lengua que no entiendo aunque creo saber lo que quiere. Me rio, como no me fije que había alguien ahí. Me arranca el bolso y lo veo alejarse. Toso mientras sigo riendo sin ganas. La sangre tiñe de rojo la nieve sucia por las llantas de los carros y la sal que usan para derretir el hielo. El rojo vivo se mancha y torna a un color un poco café debido a la suciedad del suelo, recuerdo las naranjas sanguinas de la revista, la carne cocinándose, hago una mueca de desagrado. Levanto la vista y lo veo alejarse. Tonto. Si supiera que estoy igual de quebrada que él.

Escucho a alguien gritar. La ambulancia llegara pronto dice. Logro escuchar una canción deprimente cada que abren las puertas del centro comercial, gente por doquier.

Siento un líquido caliente que se esparce en mi estómago manchando mi abrigo blanco de color escarlata, mis pies y mis manos se enfrían. Respiro y duele, toso sangre, exhalando vaho. Los ruidos se confunden.

**5h10 de la tarde**

Voy perdiendo el conocimiento.

Si hubiese sabido que el día terminaría así. Hubiese dormido un poco más esta mañana. No me hubiese enojado tanto por perder mi trabajo. Hubiese tomado el tiempo de comer mi almuerzo. No me hubiese esforzado tanto en sonreír cuando no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Le hubiese escrito, aunque me acusara una vez mas de estar obsesionada de él. Es más...no me hubiese esforzado en salir de la cama esta mañana.

5 muertos, 11 herido...Mi pesadilla llega a mi mente...rio de nuevo sin ganas. Toso. El té derramándose en el mosaico blanco. Tomó mi bolso con tres yenes en él…Naranjas sanguíneas…No siento mis brazos, ni mis piernas…Gracias por nada…

Mis pensamientos se confunden cada vez más…He tenido un mal día... Algo me deslumbra. Bullicio incompresible y cada vez más lejano a mí alrededor.

Obscuridad…

.

.

.

-_Hora de la muerte 5h11PM_ \- escribió la paramédico de la ambulancia en su reporte, antes de recoger un mechón rosa de su frente.

.

.

.

**_FIN_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno chicos y chicas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les deseo una hermosa noche o un lindo dia, segun en donde se encuentren en el planeta! **_

_**Sayonara! ;)**_


End file.
